Tails
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: As it turns out, mermen are pretty hot. :: Where Percy is apparently a merman for a reason that can only point to Poseidon, the perverted part in Annabeth's mind sounds like Rachel and thinks that scales are better than leather, and underwater is where everything good happens. This fic is now a thousand and four hundred sixty words long, and includes more details !


Edit: Now with added details! 100% off if you don't count the bills in electricity that your mother pays for you, and gods dammit if all of us don't let her do that anyway. Where are we gonna get the money, huh? Money doesn't grow on trees. Trees grow leaves, which are turned into paper, then are turned into money. Who in Tartarus can even get the space, time, and a place derived from harmful gases such as smoke, smoke, and more smoke to grow a tree? This is Manhattan, people! I am waving my arms while I say this. We are living in Manhattan.

Not that I live in Manhattan. Fuck you, I'm not even American. I live four continents away from America, though the celebration and ecstasy of Obama being re-elected as president stretches even here. Probably even reached Atlantis, which is close enough to the setting of this fic, which is with the fishies and the hippocampi and Percy under the water surrounding Camp Half-Blood. If I have read enough intelligent PJO fics, then it's Long Island Sound. If I haven't, then it's in the lake.

Anyway, the fic. We should probably be getting to that, shouldn't we?

* * *

"So, um," Percy practically whimpered, swishing his tail back and forth in nervousness with a movement that echoed his eyes, which absolutely refused to focus on one thing for more than a second and a half. "Er, it's my dad – he just wanted – this tail – um, how can I – uh..."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. Her beautiful, stunning boyfriend who had a tail. And was topless. It really didn't help that Percy's eyes always seemed to glow, somehow, when underwater. Or the fact that he was topless. Did she mention the fact that he was topless? She probably did, but her boyfriend was topless. Percy Jackson was topless, and he was her boyfriend, and he had a tail, and was in front of her, and was topless, oh my gods. She knew people who would kill for the sight. A beautiful sight, because Percy was topless, she cannot stress that enough._You can't pass that up_, a cheery voice in her mind informed her, while a condescending one snorted, muttered, _Right, of course,_ and proceeded examine what other thoughts she was having.

Apparently, one corner of her mind was excited about being so close to a merman, another was wondering if all children of Poseidon were physically appealing, and one, traitorous, vile, perverted part of her was still concentrating on the fact that Percy was topless, and how having sex would be like when you were underwater and the other had a fish's tail.

The ADHD part of her brain then recalled one instance when a six year old Daughter of Aphrodite ran up to her, showing off her fishtail braided hair.

"Aw," she had said, trying to be nice, but also curious because the braiding was absolutely _divine._ "Who braided that for you?"

Samantha had grinned up at her, and chirped happily, "Big brother Percy, of course!"

Annabeth had shown up in Cabin Three three minutes later, demanding that Percy braided her hair. She was a girl too, and she was curious about her boyfriend's abilities, braiding or in other things that started with a 'b' and ended in 'ed'. She had also deduced, by peering into the perverted part of her mind for eight seconds before pulling back in an unexpected mixture of horror, disgust, and the sheer amazement that she was _that_ crazy about sex, that there was a sixty-nine percent chance of her walking in while Percy was in the shower, and thus, only being in a towel when he stepped out the bathroom.

It had been a good day, that day. Especially when Percy was so startled by her presence that his towel slipped just enough to tease.

"Annabeth?" asked a deep baritone, and said girl almost fell out of the bubble Percy had made for her. If it weren't for him making the bubble stronger so it wouldn't pop at harsh contact, Annabeth would've fallen on a sleeping hippocampi. Considering how unexpectedly sharp their teeth were_—They're almost as sharp as Percy's teeth are now! Make a note: merpeople have pointy, sharp shark teeth,_ the rational voice in here head reminded her, while the perverted part wondered what the hickeys looked like—she didn't think the following events would be pleasant.

Annabeth sighed. Her boyfriend was asking her if she was okay, which was both typical and understandable. And adorable, because it was him. She walked over to her boyfriend's pacing body, and by the gods, touching Percy's chest when it wasn't covered with sweat or blood or monster dust was even better than she expected. Especially when his skin was cool to the touch.

_Mmm_, her perverted thoughts whispered in a voice that could only be described as taunting, blunt, appreciative of beauty in all its forms, and suspiciously sounding like the raspy voice of Rachel Dare's._ I could use some of that. Oh yes. Gods of Olympus, just looking at him is sinful. And, girl, look at his tail! It's majestic, divine, godly and—_

Percy turned around to check for campers who could be taking a swim.

_—and I am so glad it doesn't affect his ass. Because his ass is beautiful, and whatever his tail is made of, it's better than leather. I mean, hello, hi, this ass is perfectly rounded and I would like to suggest everyone to drool at it because it will make your life a thousand times better, and also Athena approved! Or as good as, anyway._

_Merpeople's tails are made of scales and are designed to be like a fish's,_ the extremely annoyed Athena part of her mind said, and Annabeth was glad to discover she didn't turn into an Aphrodite girl in the space of ten minutes. Or one of those fangirls that follow Percy around and salivate. _And you should shut up and focus; it's not like the Percy's merman stage is going to last forever._

_Right_, she thought, and proceeded to do just that.

Annabeth moved her hand lower, hoping to give him some comfort, and he turned around and he looked at her with those eyes and she just stared for a moment before kissing him softly. Percy kissed her back, just as soft, and pulled away with a pout and puppy-dog eyes she knows he doesn't know he does subconsciously. He probably doesn't even know how cute he is. Which was a shame, because he looked adorable when he blushed and some Aphrodite campers even agree that his eyes were much more dangerous than charmspeaking.

She laughed, gripping at his shoulders, and said, "It's okay." She kissed him again, and added, "I think the tail's hot."

Now Percy laughed with her, and whispered, "I know. You've been staring at me since you could open your eyes."

She punched him in the shoulder, and grinned. "So," Annabeth said, dragging out the 'o' and accentuating it with a shark's smirk and a predator's eyes when prey is in sight. Percy gulped. She raised her eyebrow at him mockingly and smirked even wider when she saw he was turning red. "Let's talk about your last run-in with your dad, shall we? Then I can figure out how to thank him properly."

And since Percy knows what she's been doing for the past few minutes anyway, she decided to squeeze his ass. He whimpered. The Rachel in her mind approved greatly.

* * *

A/N: 'Ello! This birthed out the idea of Percy becoming a merman. The story of how that happened goes as:

Percy was bored, so he began swimming to Atlantis. His father eventually decided that if that was going to happen again sometime in the future, which was, he had to fit in. So, if Percy wants to become a merman, he can do so at will. Because son of the king or not, the people of Atlantis don't really like 'the two-legged creatures' because they keep on capturing, poisoning, and polluting their people/fish/environment and whatnot.

And so, Percy decides to reveal that to Annabeth. If his tail turns out to be an erogenous zone, then his girlfriend can deal with that. In fact, she can deal with that quite swimmingly. As long as she tops. Which she will, tonight. Because she's Annabeth and she does what she wants.

Deal with it.


End file.
